


Pierre

by TheMGMouse



Series: "There Are Stars in The Valley" A Stardew Valley Character Study [6]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A short explanation about why Pierre claims to have grown your crops and his habit…





	Pierre

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know - he was rumored to have a habit and I don’t know what it is or have seen it mentioned in the game yet so I’m just writing blind here for fun.  
Enjoy -  
Bananas!

Pierre was never a good gardener, no matter how hard or what he tried, he just, didn’t have a green thumb. Once he had the farmer selling to him and saw all the good things that the farmer had to offer… Well, he was a bit jealous, and he accidentally said he grew the crop himself. And soon it became a constant thing that he’d find himself lying about. He was embarrassed, but it was like he couldn’t stop now. He had developed an awful habit, he never wanted to have, but here it was…


End file.
